Dance With Me
by hollyandhearts
Summary: Dean and OC story. One shot. Funny!


"LYLAH! HURRY UP! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Dean checked his watch and yelled up the stairs. There was no response. "Why do girls take so freaking long to get ready?" He mumbled under his breath.

"All right, all right. I'm coming, Winchester!" Came an irritated girl's voice back.

Her heels stepped onto the wooden steps and the sound made Dean look up from his watch.

His eyes opened in shock. Lylah stood in front of him in

Her chesnut colored hair was curled so that it cascaded down her back. Her makeup was done up a little more than usual, so her thick black eyelashes cast shadows on her cheekbones.

Dean didn't know what to say. Was this really little Lylah? The hunter he had known his whole life? She looked so different somehow. Older. _Beautiful _even. How could he not have realized it before? All this time he had been teasing her and acting like she was his little sister, when he didn't realize how beautiful she had become.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Lylah smirked as she caught his gaze on her bare upper legs.

His ears tinged pink and he shook the thoughts he had been having out of his mind.

"You know, you don't look so bad yourself, Winchester," Lylah added as she looked Dean up and down in his tuxedo.

Once, again Dean was unable to speak.

"Come on. Let's go," he managed to squeak out.

…..

An small group of people played string instruments in a corner, couples danced in the center, and small glasses of champagne were being handed out to everyone. The gala was beautiful.

"Your name, sir?" a man with the reservation list asked on their way in.

"Jameston. Richard Jameston." Dean always used fake alias in public.

The man nodded and peered at Lylah over the top of his glasses.

"And this is your date, I presume?" He questioned.

"Yes," he said and linked arms with Lylah. Lylah felt her cheeks get red. Hopefully it just looked like she was hot from being crowded with all the other people in the room.

Dean led her into the dancing area where they met with Sam to discuss the plan. Something was a bit off with Sam, however. He was giggling and swaying back and forth and he told the man with the reservation list that he had "a nice pair of eyeballs". He was obviously a bit drunk, but Dean knew from experience that he could still handle cases when he was drunk, so they decided to follow through with the plan.

"You two should act natural," he looked from Dean to Lylah with slightly crossed eyes. "And I'll act _supernatural_." He doubled over in hysterical fits of laughter at his own joke, spit strings dribbling down his chin. Sam had always been a happy drunk. Dean took him by the shoulders and steered him in the direction where the hex bags were hid.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Lylah asked once Sam had left. "Just stand here and wait?"

"Well..I guess we could.." Dean started but then shrugged. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter."

"Spit it out, Winchester," Lylah prompted.

"You know that you call me Winchester when you're annoyed?"

"You know you're reeeallly good at avoiding subjects?" Lylah retorted.

Dean chuckled softly. "Well, I was just thinking…do you want to dance?"

Lylah didn't expect this, but she had been hoping that he would ask.

"Sure, Dean," she replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

He grinned and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He took her small hand in his and led her onto the dance floor. Her heart raced as he placed his hands on her waist and took hers in his other.

The musicians started playing a slow tune and Lylah and Dean began to rock back in forth in a slow, small circle.

The bright crystals from the chandelier above shone in Dean's light green eyes as he looked down into Lylah's face.

"You like me, don't you?" Lylah said suddenly.

Dean was startled out of his thoughts. "What makes you think I like you?" he asked.

A smirk played at the corner of Lylah's lips and she leaned forward slowly. Her eyes flickered closed and her heart gave a small flutter as his lips met hers. She slowly kissed him, the music and all else fading away into the background. It felt like they were the only two people in the world.

She pulled away and he looked at her in shock.

"Wha..huh…uh.." Dean spluttered.

"Told you," she said with finality.

"You were the one who kissed me!" He exclaimed.

"But you blushed," she said, looking at his rosy cheeks.

It was then they noticed that everyone had stopped dancing and the musicians had stopped playing. Everyone had their eyes locked onto the younger Winchester in the corner who was grabbing a violin out of a frightened musician's hands and strumming it wildly like an electric guitar.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCKKKKKKKKKK!" an extremely drunk Sam screamed and strummed the violin, banging his head and making guitar sounds.

Dean sighed. This night had _definetly_ not gone as planned. 


End file.
